


千万不要在舞会上过于害羞

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：性转！！慎入!慎入!慎入！!！千万要慎入！！！简介：（我梦里的）比利时世界杯后的一场庆祝舞会*夏萨特=阿扎尔；迪布妮=德布劳内；古图尔丝=库尔图瓦
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard





	千万不要在舞会上过于害羞

01.

请来助兴的乐队在终止符未到来之前骤然停止演奏，零零散散提前成对的舞者默契地从舞池中央缓缓离开，一声轻佻的口哨不合时宜地响起，人群中爆发出热烈的鼓掌声，舞会即将正式开始，主角之一终于从和比利时国王的会面中脱身。

等待催生出的期待让在场所有的视线心照不宣地聚焦到那位出现在二层楼梯上的女人——比利时的队长夏萨特。她一袭红色长裙正歪斜身体站在雕刻繁复花纹的栏杆那里，红色的长手套调皮地摇晃着显出金黄色的宽口玻璃杯，比利时闻名的啤酒浮起一层泡沫，其中浮动的三两块晶莹的冰块晕晕乎乎地撞在杯壁上叮叮咚咚。

谁会成为她今晚的舞伴呢？好事的宾客开始在心里窃窃私语，这样夺目的红色长裙绝不清白，纱织的大裙摆敏感得稍微一动便会轻柔地蹁跹飞舞起来，缀在其上星星点点的亮片宛如在火海里翻起的银白色波浪。夏萨特是为了勾引，总有什么问题，要特地与众不同地穿上这身红色，那意思是说，她是个漂亮的女人。

夏萨特的眼角在灯光下微微发红，如同绽开的淡色玫瑰花瓣，这并非是刻意的妆点，身为足球运动员，纵使出席重大的场合，夏萨特也很少用精致的妆容，她从不在意这些事，连今天在庆祝舞会上穿的红裙都是迪布妮实在看不过，私下里替她挑选的。现在呈现在众人面前的仿佛就是为了挑逗起欲火的效果也无非是被她不知节制摄入体内的酒精巧合染出的撩人颜色，水光潋滟的双眸里正升起毛玻璃中氤氲出的朦胧绿色。她扬起头，无意中露出藏在棕褐色波浪长卷里的那段线条优美的细瘦脖颈，安静的大厅内有骤然变重的呼吸声，瞩目的焦点现在变换，成为鲜红的微张的唇，此时正柔软地贴在玻璃杯沿上。

即使白日在布鲁塞尔皇宫上的庆典中夏萨特已经喝下足够多让她昏昏沉沉的东西，但酒这种东西在庆典上永远不会被嫌弃，就像一位姗姗来迟的美人，吸引到足够的流连目光就不会受到任何人的斥责。她一股脑将最后一口啤酒全部灌进喉咙，喝时毫不在意形象，喝完后也毫不在意形象，玻璃杯外留下的水滴落在两边的嘴角，她也任凭它去。于是它顺从地向下滑，从颈侧艰难蜿蜒到锁骨上，最后停留在丰满的胸脯前，由上至下成为一道意有所指的闪着光泽的轨迹，藏在她挂在脖间的比利时季军的铜牌下，若隐若现。

今天一天有多少杯酒入肚？夏萨特早就记不清这个数字，但压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草至少不会是这根，喝完手里那杯酒的她依然没有倒下，却已经醉的不轻，因为世界杯而晒出的表示健康的小麦色肌肤里也明显地抹出了一道从左至右跨过鼻梁的灿烂朝霞，身体摇摇晃晃依靠在墙壁上，整个人像一团烈焰贴在薄薄的墙角，试图卷起火舌，去吞噬大厅的一切，直至它们化为灰烬，夏萨特便又从其中升起。

该去跳一支舞了，夏萨特在心里嘀咕，没忘记最重要的事，一手拾掇火红的裙边，一手扶住向下的楼梯扶手。为了不在那么多人面前出丑，甚至连下楼梯的姿势夏萨特也被迪布妮特地教导过，12CM的高跟鞋鞋跟曾经让她痛呼为什么要这样折磨一双可以助攻可以进球的脚，但美丽孕育自痛苦——所以现在夏萨特纵使醉了，也没忘记迪布妮让她展露优雅的话，先从过长的纱织裙摆中露出左脚的红色高跟鞋鞋尖，再用手轻轻一提，织物的摩擦声悉悉索索，如赤红的潮水在月光中褪去，落下一段因不见光而白皙的脚背和她格外纤细的脚踝，到这就足够了，迪布妮告诉夏萨特，再往上的画面不需要送给舞会上的人当做礼物。

夏萨特一步一步从铺有红毯的楼梯逐渐降落，在侧身走到舞池边缘的同时，抬起头，长发垂在傲人的胸脯上起伏，那双满含醉意的眼正在寻找她在心中早已定下的舞伴。

古图尔丝恰好知道夏萨特在寻找谁，可惜，那是一个最不解风情的家伙，不懂得体贴不懂得温柔，甚至不懂得在情事过后给她的爱人做顿早餐。她微低眉目，齐肩的利落短发顺滑如流沙似闪耀出层次分明的光泽，慢吞吞地将一缕落在脸颊上的黑色短发用拇指勾起，夹在耳后，手臂上赤裸的肌肤擦过坠在耳尖冰凉的银色耳环，一串一串细小的珠粒在碰撞中动荡起来，折射四散逃逸的辉芒。在这样仿若只是一个瞬间无意作出的动作中，古图尔丝别有意味地挑起眉梢，转动眼珠，看向在另一边坐落的迪布妮，弗莱芒人如她所料没有任何反应，像个完全的旁观者，她分明知道夏萨特在等她，可她动也不动。

古图尔丝有一丝她自己也不承认的轻松，耳边仿佛已经听到钢琴旋律响起的声音，舞会应该早就开始了不是么，她要去寻找舞伴，夏萨特不论从何种方面来说，都是个绝佳的人选，除了有一个在等的人，但那又有什么关系呢？她沉重地暗淡下去的双眸死死地盯住舞池中央依旧孤身一人乃至于在此时显得尴尬的夏萨特，如果是我的话，她想，我就不会等。

在桌下翘起的纤长双腿猛地收起，鱼尾状翻起的下摆因此细微地滚动一圈，鞋尖在裙边勾人地若隐若现，古图尔丝于全场的寂静和乐曲的第一个音符中突然起身，一袭束腰长裙如一把收拢的黑伞，腰部的曲线被突然收紧的设计衬托得淋漓尽致。

许多目光逐渐转到突然站起的古图尔丝身上，古图尔丝格外享受这样被众人瞩目的荒唐感觉，她天性使然，熟练地开始吊人胃口，知道这个时候不应该立即走向舞池中央完成人们期待的事，而是应该做些别的什么，让给予自己的视线停留得再久一点。她缓慢抿起手中还未喝完的红酒，刻意在杯壁上留下深色的模糊唇纹，一连串的轻笑，最后用手指推动高脚杯，将那个疏离的吻和迟来的醉意甩给身旁完全陌生的男人后，快步走向夏萨特。

02.

舞池中央一直呆站的夏萨特昏昏沉沉中感觉到自己被一股强劲的力道卷入一支忽然而至的舞蹈中。她听得到此时乐队准备的乐曲才刚刚演奏到第一章节，作为主旋律的钢琴声还是柔和缓慢。但捉住她的这个人却这样狂热，握紧她红色长手套下的双手，第一个动作便是用过大的力道不容置疑地牵引着她，让彼此的身体紧贴。夏萨特看到她们两个人下半身的裙摆正因步伐动作而交缠在一起，红色和黑色边际分明却又不可开交，贴得太近了，她开始微微喘气，逼仄的感觉从脑后升起，老天，她的胸部甚至顶到了对方的——肚子么？她有这么矮？本来就被抹胸的礼服束缚着，这么一挤就更难受了，比利时的铜牌在胸口乱颤。

为什么和迪布妮说好的不一样？怎么会有另外的人来和她共舞？这样的舞步她没有准备过啊？夏萨特被酒精搅弄得迟缓的大脑拼命地思考，这时候脚下该如何应对？手该放在对方的哪里？对方的身高怎么会那么高？自己可是忍痛穿了12CM的高跟鞋，怎么好像还是只到对方的肩膀？到底是谁在陪她跳舞？

夏萨特此时才记得抬起头去看搂住自己的人，她看到摇晃的银色耳坠，看到棱角分明的下颚，看到薄薄的唇，她看到古图尔丝。古图尔丝，夏萨特为这个名字清醒过来一点，今夜的第一支舞是古图尔丝在陪她。对方从一开始就主动选择男步，前进，后退，抬高手臂，这些简单的动作迪布妮教过她，她下意识地配合对方旋转起身段，火红的裙摆在空中绵延铺展成爆裂的火苗，又在古图尔丝下一个牵引她的动作中被对方那身纯粹的黑色扑灭。

古图尔丝低头看她的眼神难以捉摸，大厅金色灯光打下的柔和阴影遮去这个人脸上大半冷色调的妆容，却依然让她看起来冷漠得可怕，这种神情甚至让夏萨特感到格外熟悉，它是会出现在另一个人脸上的，另一个说好今晚要陪她跳舞却食言的家伙的脸上的。

“你看起来有点失望，”古图尔丝用只能被两个人听到的音量说，她低下头的视角能够近距离地看清夏萨特不需要睫毛膏都卷翘得令人羡慕的睫毛，它们正如蝶翅一样上下扑闪。夏萨特不知道为什么开始胡乱地哼起陌生的旋律，她笑吟吟地摇头，“没有哦，完全没有。”

古图尔丝面色不变，没有立刻说话，她向后退一步，抬起头，将腰挺得笔直，把夏萨特沿右手的臂膀和悠扬乐声送到远方，她飞溅的裙摆绽开短暂的火花又消失。被舞池中央两人吸引的眼睛越聚越多，古图尔丝想，迪布妮也在看么？那么她和夏萨特就不能仅仅是简单的跳舞，她还需要在那个家伙面前不至于落在下风，不至于在她们低语时站在一旁装作听而不闻。在下一个琴键被敲击时她就又拉回夏萨特，故意凑近对方，三两下撩开瓦隆人披在脖间的发，发梢的俏皮卷曲让她的指腹发烫，她不由痴痴得想，马德里的故事还远没有结束。

乐队演奏至此恰是一段不长的停顿休息，古图尔丝微弯膝盖，贴在夏萨特的耳边呼吸，有淡淡的甜味混合些许刺鼻的酒气铺面而来。她觉得自己正在拥抱一团热烈燃烧的蜡烛，或是一道令人口干舌燥的阳光，或是发痒着颤动的空气。在面对夏萨特的时候，她不见得有多聪明，更像个总是被愚弄的对象，就如此时，她仿佛被引诱，正用难以描述的心醉神迷在瓦隆人跳动的血管上落下一吻。不过在唇触碰到那高热的肌肤时，她就清醒过来，并且立刻感到后悔，何必给自己惹来这样的麻烦，她听到有男人在吹起口哨，也许她们这个脖间的亲吻会被拍下来，也许明天还会出现在体育报的花边新闻版块上，这并不好，夏萨特会怎么看她？

古图尔丝看向夏萨特，希望能看出她对刚刚发生的那件事有哪怕一点点清楚的认知，只要看到瓦隆人清亮的眼神，那么她们就是同谋，对外的说辞就不再是她一个人孤掌难鸣。可夏萨特似乎真的醉的厉害，她没有看她，低头仍然在哼着那段不知从何处听来的旋律，对舞池内发生的所有事都不闻不问，像个精致的洋娃娃，你晃一下她，她才勉强朝你眨眨眼睛。

“你还想和我继续跳下去么？”

晕乎乎的夏萨特不知道是否听到这句古图尔丝压低声线的逼问，古图尔丝认为她应该听到了，否则怎么会只有吃吃的笑声传来，既没有说不想却也没有说想，她选择不回答，多么典型的夏萨特，又是这样一贯的把戏，就这样糊弄过去，模棱两可。古图尔丝低垂着眼看向夏萨特，脸上的微笑既有讽刺又有爱意，为什么连酒精都逼不出你的坦诚？还是说你根本就没有醉，只是不想清醒过来面对这支舞是和自己跳的？又或者，这样对待我可以让你躲过迪布妮在以后的日子里咄咄逼人的质问？比利时的队长需要考虑的东西可真多，不是么？

古图尔丝把双手重新放在夏萨特的腰腹间，恶意地一捏，柔软温热，像火红的绸缎下包裹着的一小团微弱火焰，不足以灼伤指尖。带起一阵微风吹拂过发尾，她稍微用力将瓦隆人拉近，那对丰满的胸脯再一次弹性十足地撞在她的身体上。她这一次不准备放手，不准备听从大厅内流淌的音符节奏，就这样随意拥着夏萨特左右微微摇晃起来，比起她们刚刚闪转腾挪的漂亮舞蹈，这一次是糟糕至极、浑水摸鱼的表现，但乐队第二乐章演奏的开始让舞池重新热闹起来，陆续有国家队的队友以及宾客加入庆典后的舞会，古图尔丝和夏萨特两个人已经不再引人瞩目，没有人会再向她们的舞蹈投去视线。哦，也许某个人除外——那个可能快要气到爆炸却依旧坐在座位上的家伙，明明放在膝盖上的双手都握成拳头，明明涨红了脸，眼神却依旧如许淡漠地看着她和夏萨特的亲密。古图尔丝能够理解她，她也曾经在球员通道里用这种眼神看着迪布妮和夏萨特的拥抱问好，其实自己更可悲些，但谁会在乎呢？

古图尔的手摸到了夏萨特背部布料下埋起的拉链，意有所指地将食指的指甲勾进那一小点冰凉的东西上，稍一用力，拉链被向下拖拽分毫，只是分毫，只是一个小小的恶作剧，夏萨特的身体却突然一瞬间的紧绷起来，她一直没有停下的哼唱也有刹那的抖动变调。

“你果然没有醉得彻底，”古图尔丝意识到这一点时的目光骤然疲惫，她扬起下巴，穿过许多头顶看向那个角落，迪布妮依然坐在那里动也不动，这下在她眼里这种本是懦夫的表现又忽然变成胜利者的姿态，真是令人羡慕，古图尔丝嘴角的弧度是十足的讥笑，捏着夏萨特的下巴逼她看向自己，“拒绝很难做到？还是说你非要所有人都喜欢你？”

04.

迪布妮终于在内心纠结了近几十分钟后忍无可忍地从座位上起身，在这片刻之间她的非凡勇气已经不能收回，有人开始注意到她的举动，她觉得自己的脸正烧得和她替夏萨特挑选的裙子一样红，该死的，她可一点儿也不想在这么多人面前跳舞，更不想在那么多人面前做出“抢舞伴”这种鲁莽可笑的行为，但夏萨特本来就是她约定的舞伴。是的，她也许不该就那样放任那个傻子孤零零地站在舞池中央，可她以为比利时的“小甜心”就这样被她放着，也绝对会有别人去陪她的，但谁知道这个“别人”竟然是古图尔丝。

迪布妮一直都关注着世界杯期间有关于古图尔丝和夏萨特的各种流言，皇马对她们两个人都有意，她们会一起去马德里么？马德里，迪布妮在心里对这个名词感到纯粹感情上的拒绝，甚至有冷意在胸膛里流淌，这个地方非要成为一个阴险的劝告一直缠着她么？

高跟鞋踏起清脆的脚步声和着乐曲中小提琴突然拔高的调子，迪布妮宛如劈开人潮的一道深蓝色的海浪，她圆润匀称的手腕一提，拎起柔顺亮泽的裙摆一角，一步步走入舞池，步伐缓慢而优雅，不得不让人想起夏萨特走下楼梯时同样的场景，乐声重新变得平和舒缓。

迪布妮悄悄地深呼吸，深蓝色的礼服衬托出她白皙的肌肤，同样让她脖间到胸口不争气的泛红显得更加明显，她想要让自己放松，学会无视周围的所有人，可带有她们名字的私语声仍然能够传到她的耳朵中，她不知道明天的新闻会是怎样的，但足够媒体大书特书。

不过无所谓了，迪布妮走向第一个音落下时她便一直在观察的方向，走向那停下动作的两个人。古图尔丝高挑的身材很容易就被看到，她不得不承认，自己确实是在看着古图尔丝来寻找容易淹没在人群中的夏萨特，她为此诅咒夏萨特，她为什么要特地站在舞池中央，这让她不得不走上那么长的一段路，还不得不因为挤进人群而产生一阵阵骚动。

待到走到夏萨特和古图尔丝身边时，几乎所有的视线都像在等待一场好戏开场向她们三人投来。迪布妮注意到那个家伙到此时仍然风情万种地勾着嘴角，不愧是守门员的大心脏，纵使即将接受失败的结果也笑得不痛不痒。当她们两个视线不经意相对时，彼此都只给了彼此同样的漠然，这是她们之间一种诡异的默契。迪布妮转而看向她身旁的夏萨特，瓦隆人的腰上还有古图尔丝的手，她的视线不自觉地在这里停留得稍长，嘴唇蠕动着。

古图尔丝仿佛察觉到迪布妮的意图，将指尖轻轻堵在自己的唇上，噗嗤一声笑了。

她眯起眼睛盯着迪布妮暗含愤怒的视线，忍俊不禁地抖起瘦削的肩膀，银色的耳坠在不安地乱晃，灯光下闪出迷离虚幻的亮光攀附在短发遮掩的脖间，她说。

“嘘，别出声，别让我们成为舞会的笑柄。”

接着便毫不留恋地将怀中的夏萨特松开，古图尔丝知道夏萨特是个聪明的人，即使喝醉了，也懂得作出合适的选择，她会让这个即将变成一场闹剧的舞会安静地结束。古图尔丝注意到夏萨特在离开她的拥抱时在用手拍她的手臂，她果然还是有点迷糊的，这是在干什么？在球场上她经常会做这个动作，示意一个来自队长的安慰，她现在需要的是安慰么？

“我在车上等你。”

果然，如古图尔丝所想的那样，不差一点，夏萨特天然地选择了一个逃避的选项。她一直都是这样，这种态度不是第一次激怒自己，想必也不是第一次激怒迪布妮，可她仍然谨慎地在维持太平。古图尔丝觉得夏萨特这种老好人的举动可能来源于她作为比利时队长的责任，但她想得太多了。她和迪布妮早就可以抛弃感情上的一切在国家队好好合作，对阵日本时最后的那一球不就是这样么？夏萨特这么做反而把这一切都变得麻烦起来。

古图尔丝在此时选择离开，她不想惹上新的麻烦，没有人意识到三人之间奇怪的气氛，只当做她和夏萨特第一支舞的终了。不论怎样，这场用来庆祝的舞会在古图尔丝心里都是异常失败的，也许她不该那么冲动，不该为一些不存在的东西较劲，甚至不该心怀期待，大约只有那个吻值得被铭记，可她也只有那个吻了。伊比利亚半岛的阳光会比伦敦更灿烂，她想，黑色的长裙徐徐拖拽着穿过人群，逐渐走向外面的夜色里。

05.

“夏萨特。”

迪布妮注意到古图尔丝的离开，像是获得了能够呼吸的空气，开始低声地叫瓦隆人的名字，但伸出的手错开了对方也准备离开的手臂，她甚至为此感到无端的恐惧，可夏萨特为这声呼唤停住了脚步，并且迅速地转过身——她穿着高跟鞋的脚因为这个需要敏捷和灵巧的动作凌乱不稳，摇摇欲坠，便索性甩开了高跟鞋，赤脚在地板上走向迪布妮，人群又开始兴奋地骚动起来。迪布妮亲自替对方挑选的长裙正如一袭火焰盛大地倒映在她如海的蓝色眸底，她的眼中仍然蒙着一层因为激动而涌上的雾气，却能把瓦隆人的笑看得那么明晰。

夏萨特看了一圈围在舞池边的人，在心里不断嘀咕，那些掏出手机的家伙不会又在等自己跪下求婚吧，她还有些醉意，但求婚这种事只能做一次还是记得的，因为她还一直在等迪布妮的回答呢，赤裸的脚开始感觉到地板的凉意，她鼓起一边的脸颊，向迪布妮伸出手。弗莱芒人已经没有遵守约定一次了，总不能也拒绝她这一次的邀请吧。但夏萨特仍然遭到了对方的干脆拒绝，理由依然是一开始未曾守约的理由——不想在那么多人的面前跳舞。

#End


End file.
